Tracking the Rose Killer
by sophk
Summary: Agent Jamison Grant, from the French Intelligence Agency is sent to the US to assist the BAU in tracking a serial killer. Agent Grant is a beautiful, intelligent woman, that wears expensive suits. Has Hotch finally met his match in every way? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tracking the Rose Killer**_

_Love in not finding someone you can live with; it's _

_finding someone you can't live without. __-Rafael Ortiz-_

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

I return to the office after my morning class, the Director walks in and quickly informs me, "We have identify two killings in the US in the last three weeks both similar to the Rose Killer. I have talked with the Director of the FBI and they would like you to assist them with the cases. If it is the Rose Killer, you know more about him than anyone else. So, we have arranged for you to leave in three hours. You will be on assignment as long as it is necessary."

"I'm going to Washington, I guess. Have they sent the files about the last two killings? And have we sent all of our files?"

"Yes, to both of those questions. Their files were sent to your laptop. We have booked you into the hotel across the street from their offices. We will send all of your travel information to you very shortly." The Director said. "Be careful. And don't let them talk you into staying. Your home is Paris, now. Remember that." He said with a smile.

"I will remember that. Well, I better go get packed." I was thinking all the way, how do I pack for an undetermined amount of time. Guess, I will take what I need for the moment, and then box up some other clothing and have Phillip send it if necessary. I run up the stairs to my apartment and pack work clothing for the next five days, plus running clothes. I throw in a couple of dresses, and of course, way too many pairs of shoes. It was mid May, D.C. should be nice this time of year. Quickly, I go next door to tell, Phillip, my best friend and neighbor what's going on. He agrees to ship the box to me, if I need it. And he will bring in my to mail and water my one plant. By, that time I need to leave for the airport. My credentials help me pass through the airport easily. How nice, I thought the Director arranged for a private jet. I wonder whom they are trying to impress. I looked at my watch, it is 6:10 P.M when we take off which means it is 12:10 P.M in Washington. I should be there before 8:00 tonight. I look at my schedule I am to be at the FBI in the morning by 9:00 A.M. So, at least I will have some time to rest.

The flight was uneventful; I picked up my car and drove to the hotel. Ordered some room service and called my Dad. "Hey, Dad. What are you up to?"

"Jamie, is everything all right? Why are you up so late?" He quickly asks, knowing it was just before 3:00 A.M in Paris.

"I'm fine, Dad. Actually, I'm in Washington D.C. at the moment. Just arrived about an hour ago. They sent me here to assist the FBI with a case. So, I may be in the states for a while. I will try to get down and visit."

"Or we can come up. If they brought you in, it must be something major. Be careful, baby." He warned her.

"Dad, I will be fine. This is my job, and I'm damn good at it." They both laughed.

"And I'm your Dad and I'm damn good at that. I will always worry about you." He added.

"Well, I have an early meeting in the morning, so I'm going to get some rest. I'll talk to you again, soon. Tell Mary I said hi. Love you both."

"We love you, too. Take care of yourself." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Introductions**

Director Cruz walked in Agent Hotchner's office. "Hotch, did you and your team get all the information on the murders from Virginia and California?"

"Yes, I was just going over it. Looks like the work of the same unsub." Hotch stated wondering why Cruz had such an interest in it.

"I got a call yesterday evening from the Director. He had received a call from the head of the Direction Centrale du Renesignement Interrieur, the DCRI for short. That's the French intelligence agency in Paris; they think this is a serial they have been following for the last four years. They are sending an Agent over to assist with the case. You should have received their files, also. I know this is unusual to work with them, but they do have a history. This agent" He looked down at his paper. "Jamison Grant, has been the lead since the first killing. I will bring him in when he arrives." Cruz finished his statement.

Hotch looked at him. "That's fine, as long as he understand we are in charge. These are our cases. He may be able to assist with the profile."

Cruz left the office. Hotch read over the files, all of the reports were very complete and detailed. He also, looked over the profile very impressive; Agent Grant may be helpful after all. He gathered the team and tells them about Grant.

"He does speak English?" Morgan asks joking.

Then they started review the last two murders. Director Cruz walks in with a shy smile, "This is Agent Jamison Grant, from the DCRI in Paris. Hotch, I will leave you to do the introductions."

As Cruz leaves the room, I smile and say, "Merci beaucoup." I couldn't resist.

Hotch looked at her, brunette mid-thirties, very pretty, beautiful blue eyes, dressed in an expensive black pantsuit. "Welcome Agent Grant" Then Hotch went around the table and introduced the team.

"I'm take it by the looks I'm getting, you were expecting a man with a French accent. I'm neither, but I am a very good agent. And I'm from North Carolina. Now, fill me in on the last killings?' I stated with a smile. "I do have one question, where can I grab a cup of coffee."

JJ got up and brought her back a cup. "Thank you, JJ. I'm a little jetlagged." Everyone smiled.

Garcia presented, "Two weeks ago, a body of a woman was found in her house in San Diego, California. The victim was Catherine Press, age 45. She had been stabbed and sexual assaulted. A long stem red rose was found on the body. Three days ago in Virginia Beach, a woman body was found in her apartment, Beth Young, age 24 she had been stabbed, raped, and sodomized, a rose was also left."

"Excuse me" I interrupted.

"Go ahead, Grant." Hotch said.

"The medical examiners need to look for a puncture mark under the left breast. If this is the serial killer I have been following; he injected them with succinylcholate. It is a neuromuscular agent, which would not show up on a toxicology screening."

"That only paralyzes the body, so the victims would know what he was doing." Reid added.

"Yes, we assume that he is injecting the victim and then sexually assaulting and torturing, then killing her." I reply.

"JJ, call the ME in San Diego and tell him to check for a puncture wound." Hotch instructs. JJ gets up and walks away from the table.

"Wheels up in thirty. Let's go to Virginia Beach and see what we can find. Grant on the flight you can go over your profile of the serial killer." Hotch said. Everyone get up and leaves the table. "Agent Grant, I hope you brought a to go bag?"

"Yes, I did. I'm always prepared." I smiled; I must admit I was a bit curious about this man. "Is it alright if I stay in here to go over the files until we leave?"

"Of course, if you need anything, just ask." Hotch told her as he left the room.

Rossi walked in Hotch's office and said, "Interesting woman."

"She seems to be." Hotch smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Traveling and Investigating in Virginia Beach**

I walked over to the jet with Rossi. Hotch was already seated going over the files once more. We take seats across from him. "So, how long have you been working in Paris." Rossi asks.

"I have been working at the DCRI for about four years. I teach Advanced Profiling and Interrogations. But, they allow me to do field work, along with teaching." She replied.

"And how did you end up there?" Hotch asks.

"My husband, at that time, was working out of Paris. I moved to be with him. I had been working for the CIA, so the DCRI recruited me."

The rest of the team boarded the jet and took seats. As soon as we were in the air, Hotch said, "Agent Grant, do you want to share your profile of the serial killer."

"Of course, you all should have a copy of it on your tablets. I will tell you my history with him. Around four years ago, I was going over Interpol listings of murders. I noticed that in a three-month period that four woman had been murder in the same manner, two in London, and the others in Paris. I started collecting the data on the cases and knew it had to be the same unsub. I opened a case file and started to investigate. These murders had not been connected because of happening in different countries. I went back and check old records from the last ten years, in all countries bordering France. The first killing I could link to him was 2004, in London. Then I found others in the following years. The complete files for each of the killings are in my report. That brought the number up to at least seventeen women. He kills for a while, then he will stop for months, one time it was almost a year. Then he will reappear killing a few times in a short period. The last killing we know of happened nine months ago in Dublin. He, so far, has been very careful about not leaving any evidence. We do have some video from restaurants and bars of him with the women, but never see his face. He has contacted me directly by phone, you should have copies and reports on those. The conversations are short and to the point. He does often approaches his victims in public spaces. He is a sadist, loves inflicting pain. He spends more time torturing and sodomizing the younger women. The older women are usually only raped. My theory is he sees them as a mother-figure."

"How did he know to contact you?" Hotch asks.

"The French press is different than the ones here. Everything is fair game. An article was written about him, in the article I was named as the lead investigator. That article also, gave him the name of_ the Rose Killer_."

"Do you know the significance of the rose?" Rossi asks.

"No, I tried on one of our calls to get him to tell me. He wouldn't say, just that it was personal. I would assume it has something to do with showing some type of remorse or respect for his first victim. You should have audio files of the last four calls, after his first call all of my calls are now recorded."

"So, he had killed for about six years without anyone connecting the murders?" Reid asks.

"From my information, I couldn't find anything before that. I did have Interpol run the information twenty-years back. Nothing came up. However, it might be helpful to have Garcia run those parameters through your system and check the last twenty years. Never know what the FBI Database might turn up."

Reid said, "I'll call and get her on it."

"The coroner in San Diego did find a puncture wound under the left breast." JJ reports.

"Damn, I was hoping I was wrong." Grant says everyone smiles and thinks she going to fit in nicely.

By that time they were getting ready to land. Hotch said, "Blake, Rossi and Reid go to the morgue, the rest of us will head to the crime scene."

So, far I'm very impress with this team. Everyone knows their strengths. They worked very well as a unit. I was sure this was because Agent Hotchner had total control. But, he treated everyone with respect and dignity. Impressive.

The jet landed, SUV's were waiting on us. I rode with Hotch, JJ and Morgan rode together and Blake, Rossi and Reid take the last and travel to the morgue. The rest of us arrived at the crime scene; we were met by the lead detective on the case Rob Baker. Hotch did the introductions. We do a walk through of the scene.

"No signs of force entry." Morgan noted.

"No, signs of a struggle either." JJ added.

"If he carrying it out the same way, there wouldn't be. He would have approached her in a bar, restaurant, a public place. Then started a conversation and she would have invited him back here."

We walked into the bedroom; there is a massive amount of blood on the mattress. The Detective explains the sheets and any other clothing had been taken to the lab. I walked in the bathroom; "In the past he has washed himself off before he left. Looks like some towels are missing." I glance over on the shelf and notice a curling iron. "Detective, you may want to bag the curling iron, it has blood on it."

He puts it in an evidence bag. I hold it up and take a closer look. "The blood is dried and but not peeling off. This was hot when he used on her. Call the ME and make sure the body is examined for burns, externally and internally." The detective gets on the phone. We spend the next forty minutes going through the scene, a very gruesome scene.

Then returned to the station to go over the case with the rest of the team. The ME did find the puncture point under the left breast. Burn marks made by the curling iron in her mouth, vagina and rectum. He could tell by the bruising and bleeding all of the cuts and burns were done antemortem. All I could think about were the last hours of this young woman's life.

"He is escalating on his brutality. That's not good. It could mean we are looking at a psychotic break. Do you think it is possible that he was born here and something happen to make him return?"

Hotch said, "That would explain a lot. If a stressor happened to bring him back, it could have caused him to have a break. That could be good he may get a little more careless and leave some evidence."

"Do you know his approximate age?" Blake asks. "When you spoke to him, was there anything about his speech that would have made you wonder if he was American?"

"Our best guess from the video in mid to late thirties. He always spoke with a French accent, on two of the calls only in French. All the calls were very short. Maybe that is a place to start. You may pickup something I missed."

"Let's get Garcia to send us the transcripts, also. That may reveal whether French is his first language." Reid states and calls Garcia.

The labs come in. The only DNA at the scene is that of the victim. "There is nothing else we can do here. We will leave in the morning. Now let's pack up." Hotch said. He goes in to tell the Detective, that the team will be leaving, but will keep in touch if anything new comes up.

They drive back to the hotel and check in. They arrange to meet in the restaurant in one hour. I walk in Rossi, Hotch and Morgan are already seated and having a drink. "Hello, Grant. What are you drinking?" Morgan asks.

"Crown on the rocks." I smile.

"Nice. Be right back." Morgan replies. He gets up and goes to the bar.

Rossi pulls out the chair between him and Hotch. I sit down. Morgan returns with my drink.

The rest of the team walks in and joins us.

They order drinks; and begin to question me. "How did you end up in Paris?" JJ asks.

"My husband at the time was assigned in Paris. So, I went with him. I had worked for the CIA when we were living in DC, so the DCRI recruited me."

"Jamison, you are from North Carolina? How long did you live there? You don't seem to have an accent." Reid asks.

"You can call me Jamie. I lived there until I was twenty-five. Went to Duke Law, so I even stay in the state for college. If I'm around my family long enough I do pick up the accent." I smile.

"Jamison is an unusual name. Is it a family name?" Blake asks.

"Actually, it was the name of my Mother's favorite poet, Jameson Williams."

Hotch interrupts, "_A Carolina Morning_."

"Very good. My Mom loved the poem and the name, so when I was born she named me Jamison. Now, my Dad will tell you I was named after his favorite whiskey." They all laughed.

"What part of North Carolina did you grow up in?" Hotch asks.

"Oak Island, right on the beach. Wonderful place."

Our food was served and fifty, well almost, questions were over. We ate dinner having small talk. But, I really enjoyed getting to know them. They were all fascinating people.

We left the next morning at 9:00. On the flight back, Rossi said, "We looked for you this morning to have breakfast."

"I went for a run in the beach. Couldn't pass up that opportunity."

"It was a beautiful morning." Hotch said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

We arrived back at the offices; Director Cruz greeted the team then he asks to speak with Hotch and me in the conference room.

The three of them went in and had a seat. He told me that my office would be set up across the hall from the BAU. That the only case, I was required to work on was the Rose Killer. Agent Hotchner would officially be in charge of the case. I ask, "Would it be possible for me to get a case board so I could set up a timeline."

"Sure. If there is anything else you need, please let Agent Hotchner know." Cruz agreed. "Come on with me and we will get you set up."

We walked out the BAU and across the hall to my temporary office. Small, but it did have a window. Cruz called and had a board brought in. After he left, I slid my desk over to in front of the window and placed the board on the wall across from my desk. A computer system would be hooked up today, so I would have access to the FBI databases.

A working phone was already on the desk. I had to run down to security and pickup an ID so I could enter the building without being escorted to my office. I get set up; then went over to talk with Hotch for a moment. I walked up to his office and knocked on his door.

"Grant, come in." He said.

"Do you have a minute or two?"

"Sure. What is on your mind?" He inquired

"Would it be OK, if we use the case board in my office for this case only? If there are any new developments we can meet in there. And can I borrow Garcia, when she isn't busy to do research with me on this case?"

"Leaving the board in your office is fine. And you can have Garcia help you anytime you need her." Hotch smiled.

"Thank you. If there is anything I can help the team with just let me know. I would imagine I will need to take a break from this case at times."

"We go over case files that have been submitted, every morning at 10:00. If you ever want to set in." He invited her.

"I just might take you up on that." I smiled. "Thank you. Well, I should get back to my office."

"Have a good afternoon." Hotch smiled.

For the rest of the week, I researched killing of women that took between 1984 and 2000 that had been stabbed. It was amazing how many results that turn up. I finally narrowed it down by using the parameter of _women who had sons, _which still left her with over three hundred files to go through. But I have plenty of time.

Over the weekend, I continued to work on the files, but found time to have a little fun. I went running in the park on both mornings. Saturday afternoon, I went shopping and brought some extra clothes. Sunday after my run and Starbuck, I went to the National Gallery of Art for the afternoon. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed living in DC.

On Monday, I needed to take a break from reading old case files. So I decided to sit in with the team at 10:00. Hotch explained the process, you review the file and then give your recommendation on what the next step should be. He handed me four files to go over.

I started to peruse the files and make my notes.

Morgan started by going over his files. The others listened going over the requests. He recommended calling two of the detectives and following up on the cases.

"I'm ready."

"Go ahead, Grant." Hotch said.

"Newport, Mass. The first is most likely a family member; drugs may be involved. Recommend detectives interview the family members again, someone knows who did it" I picked up the next file. "Columbus, Ohio. A murder/suicide, nothing points to anything else. The next, Berman, Alabama, was most likely an accident. Older woman falling down a flight of steps; all injuries confirm that." I stack that file on top of the other two. "This one, Austin, Texas. This is a slasher. Male, early twenties, possibly suffering from a psychotic break; doesn't care if he kills, just wants to cut. And if that is the case, he will escalate in number of victims and severity. There have been four victims in three months. Austin has a problem. They need to call you in."

I hand that file to Hotch to do follow-up. The next forty-five minutes the team goes through other cases. After, they had finished the meeting; everyone went back to their desk to do follow up phone calls. I was getting my stuff together to go back to my office when Hotch walked over. "Very impressive profiling today." He smiled.

"That is an interesting review process. It is nice to see how other teams work. You know I could go through some of the files and do base profiles for the team in my free time. If that would help?"

"Yes, it would. We get a lot of requests, so another set of eyes would help. When you have time, just let Garcia know and she can give you some requests. Thank you." He said. "Have you settled in to your office?"

"Yes, I have. Now it feels like home. Except my office in Paris, is about three times the size, has a beautiful view and a private bath. But, I will adjust. You should stop by sometime, I have an extra chair."

Later that afternoon, the BAU got called out on a case in Denver. As Hotch was leaving, he stopped in Grant's office. "Just thought I would let you know we are on our way to Denver to work on a case. Call if anything turns up on yours. I will check in with you. Oh, by the way I like what you have done with the place."

"Thank you. Good luck on the case. Be safe."

Over the next three days, Hotch had checked in with me everyday. I beginning to think he doesn't trust me. But, he was always very nice about it.

On Thursday, I had lunch with my ex-husband. He had called earlier in the week and wanted to see me. Scott is a great guy in many ways. He's handsome, blond hair, and green eyes a gorgeous alpha male. We met in college, dated for four years and then got married. We had a good marriage, until he cheated. Then it was over. But, we have managed to stay friends. It was good to see him again, I really enjoyed lunch and catching up with him. He is still working for the CIA, and traveling around the world. We were walking back from my office, when we ran into the team returning from their case. "Hello, welcome back. Did the case go well?"

"Very." JJ said smiling at me and looking over at Scott.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce everyone to my ex, Scott Broker. We just returned from lunch and I was showing him around."

"Scott, these are the BAU agents I'm working with. JJ, Blake, Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Hotch."

"Nice to meet all you. Well, hon, I got to go I have a meeting this afternoon. Talk to you soon." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for lunch." He leans down gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads for the elevator. "So, tell me about your case."

We walk in to the BAU offices. "Forget about the case, let's talk ex. He's so hot." JJ said.

"Nothing to tell, we have been divorced for over two years. Still friends. Nice guy. Was a Navy Seal, now CIA. Well, I got to back to work." I walk back over to my office.

Hotch walks past and back to his office, Morgan said, "At least we know she has a type." they all glance up at Hotch and smile.

As he walks into his office he sees a stack of files on his desk. The note on the top, _Got through theses, still working on a few. . _ He smiles. She is kind of nice to have around. He decides to walk over and thank her.

I hear a knock on the door. "Yes."

"I see you had some free time in the last few days. Thank you." He smiled.

"A little. That was a nice break from going over this data. But, I am making progress with Garcia help. I have twenty-five possible unsubs. Now, I'm starting to go through their case files and pulling up information on each of them. How did your case go?"

"Good, we caught the guy. He had kidnapped a little girl. We got her back to her parents safely. So, it was a good ending." He said.

"That doesn't happen often. Glad you're back, I got lonely." I smiled.

"Well, got to get back to work. Are you going to join us tomorrow for the Case File meeting?" he asks.

"Oh, I won't be able to I have a meeting I have to go to. So, you will have to get along without me." I laughed.

"That will be difficult to do. But, we will try." He smiled and laughed.

A little later JJ and Penelope dropped by and invited her to girl's night out. I accepted. It sounded so much better than sitting in my hotel room going over files. So, now my plan for tomorrow with be going to my meeting at the CIA and then shopping for something new to wear out tomorrow night.

My meeting went well with the CIA; they made a good job offer. I will definitely give it some consideration. I grab a bite to eat and coffee at Starbucks and then head off shopping. I love shopping. Around 2:00 I get a call, "Hotch, what's up?'

"Nothing." He pauses for a moment. "Are you finished with your meeting?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. It went well."

"I'm calling to see if you would like to meet me for coffee this afternoon at the café." He asks shyly.

"I would love to, but I can't today. I'm not in my office. Is there something we need to discuss? I could come back to the office."

"No, I just thought it would be nice for both of us to get away from work for little while. But, you are already doing that. Are you are enjoying your day?" He replied.

"I hope you ask me again, sometime. I am enjoying my day, I'm shopping."

"I will probably ask you to coffee again, sometime. Sounds like you are having a good time?" he inquired.

"Great time, right now I trying on a really sexy pair of shoes." I teased.

"If they are sexy, I think you should buy them." He laughed.

"I probably will. Surprising, I didn't profile you having a shoe fetish." I laughed.

"There is a lot you don't know about me. Well," he cleared his throat. "I better let you get back to your shopping. Enjoy yourself. Bye."

"Thanks for calling. Bye." Pleasant surprised, I thought.

I went back to the hotel and got ready for my girls night out. I met Penelope, JJ and Alex at Louie's Tapas Bar and Restaurant. We were seated at a big booth back in the corner. We ordered drinks. I ordered my usual, a dirty martini. It was wonderful we filled the table with assorted tapas. And started a wonderful evening. JJ told me the story of how she had met her husband, Will. And Alex shared the story of how she and James attempt to keep their marriage together living in different cities. JJ then asks, "What about you and Scott? You made a nice looking couple."

"Scott and I met in college, fell in love, got married. He became a Navy Seal, left that when the CIA recruited him. I joined the CIA about six months later. A couple of years later they sent him to Paris, I went, too. We had a good time for a while. But then he cheated on me; three months after that we were divorce."

"See that will why I don't think will ever get married. Do you think you will again?" Penelope asks me.

"Probably, if I ever met the right person. I try to never say never." I smiled.

"Well, I think you and Hotch would make the perfect couple." She said.

JJ and Alex agree.

"Don't know about that. He seems like he seems like he would fall for the sweet, submissive woman. The cheerleader type; that's not me, that the opposite of me." I shook my head.

"In the pass maybe. Those relationships haven't worked out for him. You would be good for him. He's a great guy and needs to be happy." JJ added.

Alex said, "I can see it. You two would make a great couple."

"OK. Enough of this Dream Date Game; Penelope tell me about your man?" I said hoping to get the focus off from me.

We all ordered another drink plus a shot, and continued to eat, drink and share our lives. Great evening.

I get back to the hotel around midnight; take a long shower and fall into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To the Beach **

I was startled awake, I sit up to answer my phone, and a pain shoots through my head. "Hello." I grumbled.

"Grant. This is Hotch." He states.

"Morning Hotch. What is wrong?" I ask.

"I just got a call from Cruz that had a killing last night in Myrtle Beach. They want us to take a look at it. I don't think it is the Rose Killer. But, they want to make sure. I thought, since it was Saturday, you and I could go and then call the team in if necessary. The police are holding the scene for us. So, wheels up in thirty, OK?" He said.

"Yeah, fine I will be there." I look at the clock it six in the morning. I get up and wash my face, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. I pull on a pair of jeans and shirt. I packed my to go bag, in case we end up there for a few days. I pick up a cup of coffee in the lobby and I'm on my way. I arrive at the jet a few minutes before Hotch.

Hotch get on the jets he sees her sitting, holding her coffee with her eyes closed. He smiles, thinking she must have had a late night. "Good morning." He said softly. I open one eye and look at him. "I brought you a coffee. Thought you might need it." He said with a smile.

I took the last drink from the cup and he handed me the new one, took the empty and put in the trash. "Thank you. I do."

He took the seat across from me. I took another sip of coffee. "So, what do we know?" I ask opening up a packet of Tylenol.

"I just talked to the detective, it doesn't sound like our unsub. But, they insisted we check it out, tourist season is near and they don't want a serial killer. Cruz got pressure from the Director to send us." Hotch said.

We land around 8:30 and head to the crime scene. Detective Mark Johnson, meets them there. Hotch does the introductions. They walk in to the bedroom, nothing has been moved not even the body. I go over and look at the body, badly beaten and brutally raped. "This isn't the killer we are looking for. Detective Johnson, make sure the ME takes a swab of the dried semen on her thigh and bags her hands she fought back. There is evidence here. This began as a rape until she fought back." They continued to look around and point out evidence to the detective.

Hotch agreed, "Detective Johnson, you don't need us for this. So, we are heading home. Good luck on your case."

They got in the SUV, Hotch smiled "Come on, I will buy you breakfast." They pull into this little diner, not far from the airport.

They order their food and coffee. "Feeling better." He asks. "Did you have a late night?"

"Not a late night. I went out with JJ, Penelope and Alex. It was a fun night. I was back in my room by midnight. I'm just not use to drinking Dirty Martinis, any more. I will catch up on my sleep on the way back. Did you have a late night?"

"Jack is out of town this weekend with his grandparents, so I worked on reports." He said.

"You need to get a life." I laughed.

"I know." He said being interrupted by a phone call.

He hung up his phone. "Well, we have an issue. That was the pilot, the jet as a problem with one of the gauges. They are getting a new one brought in but it won't be ready to fly back until in the morning. So, we are here for the night or we can book a commercial flight?" He explained.

"I have no plans for today, let me offer an idea. My Dad's is about an hour from here. We could drive up there and spend the night?"

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind me coming? I could just check in a hotel here." He offers not wanting to interfere with family time.

"My Dad and his girlfriend love company. You would have a good time. What about it?"

"OK, I'm game. If it is OK with your Dad?" He said.

"I will call." I smiled. "Hi Dad. You are on speaker don't say anything to embarrass me."

"James, baby, what are you up to?" Dad asks.

"Dad, I am in Myrtle Beach, along with another agent, we came down this morning to check on a case. But, now the jet is having a problem so we are stuck overnight. I thought we would drive up and see you and Mary for the night. Is that OK?"

"You don't have to ask. Come on up." He said.

"See you around 1:00 or so. Love you."

"Love you, James. Drive safely." Dad replied.

"Let's go." I smiled at Hotch.

They finish breakfast, head to the jet and to pick up their bags. They start their drive to Oak Island, a little over an hour later they arrive at the house. It is located at the end of the island. It is very secluded, and on a beautiful beach. They pull in the drive and are immediately greeted by two spaniels; Jamie jumps out and pets them. "Hotch," then she corrects that, "Aaron, it's the weekend. This is Rosie and Ralley." He pets the dogs. Then a nice looking woman comes out of the house. "Hi Mary"

We walk up on the porch, I hugged Mary, and "It is so good to see you."

"You, too. Jamie. We miss you so much. Your Dad just ran over to Woody's to pick up barbeque." Mary said with a laugh. "But, he will be back soon."

"Mary Durning, this is Aaron Hotchner. We were down here working on a case in Myrtle Beach and got stuck in town overnight."

"Hi, Aaron, welcome to our home. Come on in." Mary said leading the way.

"Beautiful home. Look at this view." Aaron is amazed at the setting. "Why would you ever leave this?" He asks Jamie.

"Believe me, I have ask myself that question." I smiled. "I'm going to go change my clothes. Aaron, I will show you to your room."

Mary said, "Put him in Luke's room it has a nicer view."

We walk, past my room and I toss in my bag. "This will be your room. Make yourself at home. Did you bring some casual clothes?"

"Well, yes I did." Aaron replies.

"Good, get changed and I will show you around." I smiled.

I go in my room, and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. And walked into the living room, Aaron is standing there is khaki shorts and a light blue oxford shirt. He is looking especially cute, I thought.

"Come with me." We walk out the screen door and down to the beach. "Isn't this beautiful? Don't you feel more relaxed already?"

"It is beautiful." Aaron wanted to tell her she was beautiful, her blue eyes were shining in the sunlight.

Just then they heard Mary yell, "Come on you two, get up here and have some tea."

We smile at each other and head back to the house. Mary had fixed some iced teas, sweet, of course and they take a seat on the back porch and visit. Not long after, the dogs get up and run around front. "Dad's home."

They all walk around to the front of the house. Her Dad walks around to the passenger's side; and he get out a container. Aaron notices that he is only looking at Jamie; "Hi honey," he says with tears forming in his eyes. Mary takes the container and heads in the house. Jamie and her Dad hug each other and share kisses on the cheeks. "It is so good to have you home, James."

"Glad to be home, Daddy." I smile. "Dad, I want you to meet Aaron Hotchner, of the FBI. Aaron, this is my Dad, Ben Grant."

"Mr. Grant, nice to met you. Thank you for inviting me to your home." Aaron said.

"Please, it's Ben. Nice to meet you to." Dad replied. "Come on in, it's time for lunch that barbeque pork just came out of the smoker."

We walk in the house, and Mary is finishing up pasta salad for tonight. I unwrapped the barbeque and start tearing it apart with a fork. Aaron walks in the kitchen and asks, "Anything, I can do to help?"

"No, I think everything is under control." I smiled.

"The barbeque looks really good." He said. I picked up a piece with my fingers and feed it to him. "That's really good."

Then I thought why would I have done that? I don't have an answer for myself.

For lunch they had, barbequed pork sandwiches, with cole slaw on them, of course. That's the southern way. Which had to be explained to Aaron. He looked at Jamie, "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"I am 99% of the time, but I have to have barbequed pork sandwiches occasionally." Everyone laughs.

"Oh, James, I'm suppose to tell you Woody is expecting banana pudding cake for dessert tonight. And he said cookies would be nice also." Dad mentions. "Aaron you came on a good weekend. It's an island family weekend. It's a good time with lots of food."

Ben went on to explain to Aaron, that the second Saturday of almost every month ten families, who have been friends forty years get together with at Woody's. They eat, drink, sing and dance but most of all just visit. The parties started out as a potluck, and still are, except the main course, pork, fish, shellfish, and whatever the catch of the day is taken to Woody's and he prepares it. You bring anything else you want to plus, drinks. Woody was, also the one who smokes pork every weekend. He will fix it for you if you call ahead.

"Sounds like a great way to spend an evening." Aaron smiled. What an adorable smile, he should do that more often, I thought.

"Well, it sounds like I have some baking to do. So, I better get busy."

"Aaron, do you sail?" Ben asks.

"I use to in college. I haven't in a couple of years. But, I love it." He said.

"I have a beautiful sailboat, want to go out for a little while? The women folk have to cook." Dad laughs. Mary and I just shake our heads at that statement.

"I would love to." Aaron said sounding very excited.

"Let's go." Dad said as they were walking out.

"Be careful." I yelled. "He didn't take a hat." I said to Mary "I will be right back."

I picked up a DUKE baseball cap and walked out to the dock. Aaron was standing there admiring the boat. "Beautiful isn't she." I smiled "Dad, loves this sailboat; the name says it all. It is his _Pride & Joy_." I smiled, "Here" I handed the hat to Aaron, "I thought you might need this. And what is your favorite cookie?"

"DUKE. Thanks." He smiled and said with a sarcastic tone as he puts in on. "Oatmeal."

"You two have a great time." I walked back up to the house.

As they are sailing, Ben looks at Aaron and said, "How long have you known James?"

"Just for a couple of weeks, she is helping with a case." Hotch answers. "We are just co-workers, nothing else."

"Sure you are." Ben smiled. He had noticed the way they looked at each other.

Mary and I baked two banana pudding cakes and four-dozen of both chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies. We packed them up to take to Woody's. It was around 6:30, I get cleaned up and put on a long sleeved top. Around 7:15, Dad and Aaron return home. They had a great time sailing. I actually thought Aaron looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him. Dad said, "He's good, he can go sailing with me any day."

"It was great. I hope I get the chance to do it again." Aaron said with a huge smile on his face.

"James, you should have been there, we had a pod of about ten dolphins following us. It was a perfect day." Dad told her.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a nice play date." I laughed and so did Mary.

"Come on boys, we need to get to Woody's." Mary reminded them.

"Do I need to change?" Aaron asks.

"No, this is a come as you are party." Dad said. "What kind of cookies did you bake?"

"Chocolate chip and oatmeal."

"Can I get me an oatmeal?" Dad requested.

I hand one to Dad and then looked at Aaron, "Oatmeal, also please." He said. I hand him one. "Very good."

Aaron picks up the cakes and Dad takes the cookies and they leave for Woody's. Mary and I had already loaded the ice chest in the jeep and filled it with the other food.

Woody only lives about ten miles down the road, so it is a short trip. There is a screened shelter house with around a dozen tables that where the food goes. Five watering troughs filled with ice for the drinks. The lot beside of the shelter house has ten blocks of concrete with four picnic tables placed on each. Each of the ten families share in the expenses of everything, items, clean-ups, anything that is needed is taken care of. Aaron was in awe, of the set-up.

"We use to call this the Oak Island Commune or the OIC. There is nothing but happiness here."

"A little piece of heaven on earth." Dad said.

Woody sees us, runs over and grabs me. He picks me up and hugs me. "Hi, there, James. We have missed you. You look beautiful, a little too thin, but beautiful. And who do you have here?"

"Woody, this is a friend of mine, Aaron."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for having me over at your house tonight." Aaron said.

"No, son, on these night it's our house. Have a great time." Woody flashes his big smile. He loves these weekends.

The families started coming in. It was so nice to see everyone again, old friends, new couples, new babies, children growing. This brings back a lot of good memories; it was a wonderful place to grow. We fill our plates with all of the good food. And sit down at the table with family and friends to visit and eat. Of course, everyone at the table feels it is necessary to tell Aaron their favorite embarrassing story about me. I looked at Aaron, "Sorry, about all the stories."

"Don't worry about it. We all have embarrassing stories in our past." He laughed.

"You will have to share some of yours with me someday."

Later in the evening the food had been eaten and dessert served. Aaron went and got a slice of the banana pudding cake, that I baked. "You made it, I thought I had better try it." He takes a bite. "This is really good. Aren't you going to have any?"

"No, I ate way too much tuna and shrimp." Upon hearing that he dip his fork into the cake and feeds me a bite.

"Come on. You needed to a least try it." He laughed.

"It is very good." I smiled

"Want another bite." He asks. I shook my head no.

Ben went over to talk to Woody. "Is that her new man?" Woody asks.

"They both say they are just working together and there is nothing between them. But, that not true. They just don't know it yet. They make a really good couple. I hope they figure it out before she goes back to Paris." Ben said. Then he walks back over to them.

Dad grabs my hand, "Come on James, lets go dance." We dance to couple of songs. During a slow one Dad said, "I'm so glad you're are home. You need to come back you know. We miss you." I kiss him on the cheek.

"I miss you, too."

"Aaron is a nice guy. He likes you, I can tell. Don't run away from him." He gives her advice.

"He is a nice guy; I'm just working with his team." I smiled at him.

We danced another dance and then he pulled me back to the table, "Here Aaron, dance with her, I'm old I need to take a break." Ben smiled.

Aaron takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor; a slow dance comes on. He pulls me close and put his arms around me. It felt very nice.

It was getting late everyone pitched in, cleaned up and then said our goodbyes. It was a great evening. Aaron drove home, Dad after having a few beers thought that would be safer. We arrived at the house, Dad came over and kissed me good night. "I'm tired, so my woman and I are going to bed. See you both in the morning."

Mary shook her head and smiled. "What time do you two have to leave in the morning?"

Aaron answered, "About 8:30."

"OK, breakfast will be ready at 7:30." Mary said.

"Mary, you don't have to fix breakfast."

"Yes, I'm going to." She said "Good night." She hugged both of us.

"Love you, Mary."

Aaron smiled at me. "Tired?" I ask him.

"A little. Why?" He questions.

"Want to take a walk on the beach with me?"

"That sounds nice." He smiled.

There is a full moon tonight so the beach is beautiful. They walk along in the sand talking about the evening and the fun. They stop and look out at the moonlight reflecting off the ocean. "Beautiful, isn't it. I miss seeing this everyday."

He stops and smiles at her. "I'm so tempted to kiss you right now, but I keep thinking of all the complications that a kiss could cause." He says very seriously.

"Aaron, that's your problem. You spend way too much time worried about the what if's and not enjoying the present." I put my hand on his chest and kiss him. "I just do it, and then deal with the what if's."

He pulls me close and we share a very passionate kiss, our tongues plunging in to each other's mouth. God, that was a great kiss, I thought.

We turned and walked back to the house in silence, holding hands. As we walked down the hallway to our rooms, he said. "I have had a wonderful day with you. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." I smiled.

Early Sunday morning, I woke up, got dressed; and headed in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Everyone else was already sitting on the porch enjoying the morning. "Good morning, sleepy head." Dad said. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're missing a great morning."

"I don't think I'm missing it; it's only 7:15."

"I'm going to start breakfast. Jamie sit down and visit with your Dad and Aaron." Mary ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. So, what have I missed?"

"Just telling him about my boat. I told him he needed to bring Jack down to go sailing this summer. You guys should come down on the 4th, Luke and the boys are going to be here. Josh and Paul are going to try to make it down." Dad said.

"Whoa, you're getting ahead of yourself. I might be back in Paris by then and Aaron might have plans."

"Or maybe, you both will be here with Jack. You never know what can happen in three weeks." He reminded both of them.

"Yeah, Dad whatever." Shaking my head. "I'm going to go help Mary."

About ten minutes later, I announced breakfast is ready. Dad and Aaron come in the kitchen. And we have a delicious breakfast together. "There is nothing like cheesy grits with eggs in the morning. Thank you, Mary."

As we were saying our goodbyes, Mary came out of the house carrying a box of cookies. "Here Aaron, these are for you and Jack to enjoy. Come back and visit us." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I sure he will love the cookies." Aaron smiled.

We leave to drive to the airport around 8:30; it has been a great weekend. Excluding, of course, the murder of the young woman.

On the trip back to the jet, Aaron asks, "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"Haven't you heard, what happens on the beach stays on the beach? Plus, it was only a kiss, a great kiss, but only a kiss."

"You thought it was a great kiss?" He asks with a smile.

"We will talk about it after this case is over."

Within sixty minutes, they were on the jet and returning to Washington.

"Thank you for the weekend. It was really fun. Your Dad and Mary seems like they have a good relationship. How long have they been together?" Aaron asks.

"Seventeen years, they have lived together for the last sixteen. He met her a couple of years after my Mother died. She has been good for him. They have talked about getting married a few times, but for one reason or another they haven't yet. She is already like a Mom to my brothers and me."

"You have two brothers?" Aaron questions.

"Luke, he the lawyer and Josh, is a trauma surgeon in Raleigh."

"Your Dad said your brother was moving to town, to be a Federal Prosecutor?" He said.

"Luke, he purchased a house and is moving in next weekend. He accepted the prosecutor job a week ago. Which is something I hear you were?"

"For a couple of years. When is he starting?" he asks.

"July 7th, I think is what he told me. His ex got remarried a few months ago, and moved down here to be with her new husband. So, he is moving here to be close to his sons."

"How old are they?" he asks.

"Nate is eight and Chase is six. Both adorable."

"How old is Jack?"

"Eight. Great kid. His Mother died when he was three, so I'm a single parent."

"But, I'm sure you are a great one."

The jet lands and they head to the parking garage. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at the office."

He smiles. "Thanks again for taking me home with you. I enjoyed it, very much. Have a good evening."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Busy Week and a Break**

Monday morning before I leave my room, I get a call from the FBI Director. He would like to meet with me first thing this morning. I went directly to his office. We had a very nice meeting. They are very interesting in recruiting me.

Aaron is sitting at his desk when Rossi walks in with his coffee. "I heard you and Grant were stuck in Myrtle Beach on Saturday? Did you have an interesting time?"

"It was fine. We ended up going up to her Dad's place for the night. So, it was very enjoyable. She has a nice family and they live in beautiful location." He smiled.

"Anything interesting happen?" Rossi asks.

"Something did. Her Dad took me sailing." Aaron added. "It was a wonderful afternoon."

"Not quite what I was hoping for; but I'm glad you had a good time." Rossi smiled.

About 9:45, I finally get to my office. Five minutes later, there is a knock at my door. "Yes."

"Well, good morning. Did you sleep in?" Aaron asks.

"No. I got call to a meeting."

"Your are having a lot of meetings. Anything, you want to share?" he questions.

"No. And if you are going to continue to ask personal questions, you are going to have to buy me dinner." I smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." he laughed. He clears his throat after that statement. "Are you coming to the 10:00?"

"Yeah, I will be there."

"See you then." He smiled and headed back across the hall.

The team was gathering in at the round table. I rush in with my cup of coffee.

"So, you to went to Myrtle Beach Saturday on a case?" Morgan asks. "And I heard you had a problem with the jet?"

"Yeah, Cruz called there had been a murder in Myrtle Beach. He wanted us to check it out, just in case, it was the serial we had been following. I knew, it probably wasn't from the MO. But he was getting pressure from the Director." Hotch explained. "One of the gauges on the jet malfunction, they had to have one shipped in, so we stayed overnight."

"How did you managed to go on Saturday morning, after Friday night" Blake asks shaking her head.

"With a headache and a lots of coffee."

"I'm surprised you didn't take a commercial flight home?" Rossi said.

Hotch offered. "James suggested going to her Dad's house for the night."

"James?" Reid questions.

"Oh, James is what her Dad calls her." He said.

"My Dad is a bad influence on everybody."

"Time to get start with the case files." Hotch suggests. We divide the cases and start discussing them.

After meeting, I bring them up-to-date on Garcia and my research. I now have a short list of nine possible unsubs. I am starting detailed profiles and investigations on that list.

I return to my office and start with a possible unsub, he forty-one and lives with his mother in Barstow, California. I pull every possible file on him and get Garcia to run his police record. He takes up all of my afternoon, by then I know that he in not the one.

About 9:30 P.M., Aaron calls me, "Hello," I answer. "What going on?"

"Nothing official. I was just calling to see if you would have dinner with me on Saturday night?" Aaron sounding a little nervous asks.

"That will work for me."

"Good, we will work out the details later in the week. How was your evening?" he question.

"I went to Rock Creek for a run. Stop and had something to eat. And I have been sitting here in bed going over files. What about you?"

"Jack and I went to the park, played soccer and then had a nice dinner. I just read to him and he is asleep. So, it was a good evening." He said.

We talked for about ten minutes, told me the details of him and Jack playing soccer in the park, so cute I thought. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. Good night." He said.

"Good night. Sleep well."

Tuesday was a busy day, I continued to research my list; I eliminated two more of my possibles. Hotch was busy all day with a Department meeting and a budget meeting that ran late into the evening.

Since, I didn't get a chance to talk with him today. I sent him an email to let him know I would be out of the office for the next couple of days. I was going to California to check out a couple of the possible unsubs. I would keep in touch.

About ten minutes later, he calls. "Hi, I just sent you an email."

"I know that is why I'm calling. You are gone by yourself?" he asks. I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't happy that I decided to do this.

"You do realize that I have been an agent for over ten years. I know how to do my job. So, don't worry about me. Two of my possibles are there; I want gather some information and maybe even interview them. And then I may go to Enid, Kansas on Thursday to check out another one. If I find anything, I will let you know."

"Just be careful and don't take any chances. Don't go into any situations by yourself." He tells her.

"I will be fine. I'm highly trained. Plus, I will be careful I wouldn't want to miss our date on Saturday night."

He laughed. "Travel safe. Call and update me. Good night." This woman is going drive me crazy, he thought.

"Thank you. I will keep in touch. Good night."

I left for LA on the early flight, I had a one o'clock appointment with a Detective Michaels and to talk about the possible unsub. Then we will go pay him a visit and hopefully talk to him. "This bastard is a scumbag, but I don't think he is a serial killer." Detective Michaels said.

"He has been on the east coast and returned to LA two days after the killing in Virginia Beach. So, it is worth a follow-up."

The Detective agreed. Around three o'clock we knock on his door. He answers and we tell him, who we are and ask to talk with him. He agrees. According to him he was on the east coast visiting family. We talked to him for about twenty minutes. Then returned to the station. "My opinion, the man's probably a pervert and you should keep an eye on him. But, he isn't a serial killer."

The detective made a note of my recommendation and then said, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Thank you, but no. I have reports to do tonight and a long day tomorrow."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He joked.

I left the station, and went to my hotel. I took a long, hot shower and ordered room service. I went over my file for tomorrow. I will be traveling to Fallbrook, a little town south of here. I talked with the local sheriff; he agreed to meet with me. I don't think he is the unsub, but since I'm in the neighborhood I will do some investigating. I was thinking about flying to Kansas, to do follow up on number two on my list. But, I contacted the police chief in Enid, and he informed me that man died twenty year ago. I will have to check out why his death had not shown up on any of the databases. So, I will drive to San Diego and spend the night. I booked a 10:00 A.M. flight back to Washington on Friday. But, for now I will get some sleep.

I get up around 7:00 and order some breakfast. And then call Hotch, "Hello, Jamie"

"You called me Jamie, not Grant or James. Are you missing me?" I teased

"Maybe, a little." He paused. "How are thing going?" He asks.

"The guy in LA, is not the serial. So, that was my yesterday. Today, I'm driving to a town south of here to talk to the Sheriff about another one on my list. I don't think he is either, but just want to check him out. And the one I was going to check on in Kansas is dead, so I'm skipping him. Anything new on the case there?"

"No, nothing has come across here. Been up to anything else?" He asks.

"LA isn't one of my favorite city, so, I ordered room service last night and worked on reports. The cute Detective did invite me to dinner, but I turned him down."

"That was probably a smart move, you have to be careful when you are a woman traveling alone." He teased. "When are you coming back?"

"Friday evening around 6:00. Well, I've kept you from your job long enough. So, I will talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day."

"If you get bored sitting in your hotel room tonight, give me a call. Drive safely and be careful. Bye."

Hotch was busy reading over reports, Rossi walks in and hand another to him. "Thanks." Hotch tells him.

"I haven't seen Jamie around here in the last couple of days. Is she taking some time off? She should be she works as much as you do." Rossi asks with a smile.

"No, she went to California to check out a couple of the unsubs on her list. I don't quite understand why she had to, but it was her call." Hotch answered.

"Come on Aaron, you and I would have done the same thing. She is tired of this killer always being one step ahead; she is trying to get in front of him. She is good; she knows that she is doing. You don't have to worry about her." Rossi told him.

"I'm not worried about her, but she could have discussed it with me." He smiled.

"When will she be back?" Rossi ask.

"Tomorrow." Hotch replied.

"Good. That will put you in a better mood. Have you ask her out yet?" he smiled.

"We are having dinner on Saturday night." Hotch smiled.

"I'm glad about that, you two are good together." Rossi smiled.

I drove to Fallbrook it is about a ninety-minute drive. Thinking California is really a pretty state once you get out of LA. I met with Sheriff King; he knew the person I was interested in and didn't think he was a valid suspect. He had done some checking on him since our call yesterday. His last arrest was twenty years ago, he was charge with molesting a minor; he was twenty, the girl was seventeen. He is in Germany on business; no interview is possible. I crossed him off my list.

I arrive in San Diego around 6:00; I had splurged and booked a room overlooking the Bay. One of my favorite restaurants is located a block away; I get a table on the patio and order my dinner. Then I call Aaron, "Hi, James." He answered.

"Hi Aaron, you told me call. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, I'm just sitting here going over some files. What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm sitting on the patio of one my favorite restaurant in San Diego, drinking a martini and looking out at the bay. There is a beautiful sailboat going by right now, so I'm thinking of you."

"Oh, I'm jealous. I wish I was there with you." He replied.

"That would be nice. But, for now I just have to enjoy it by myself." They talk for a little while longer about their day. "You need to get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow after I get back. Good night."

"Yeah, call me when you get in. Be safe. Good night." He said. After he hung up, he realized how much he had missed seeing her these last couple of days.

I arrive at the airport the next morning, only to discover my flight is delayed because of a storm in the Midwest. After a three-hour delay, the plane departs. The ETA in Washington is now 9:00 p.m. About an hour into the flight, I walk up to the galley and shown the flight attendant my badge and ask if it is all right if I make a short phone call. She said it is fine, just stay in the galley so no one sees it.

I call Aaron, "Hi, you're back?"

"No, my flight was delayed a few hours, so we won't be landing until around 9:00. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Thank you. I would have. You would have just had a dozen missed calls on your phone from me." He laughs.

"Well, I have to go back to my seat. Talk to you later."

"Call me when you get back to the hotel. Bye." He said.

The plane landed at 8:45, and I headed back to my hotel. I went in my room; on the table there was a gorgeous bouquet of purple orchids. I pick up the card; it reads _Glad you are back. I missed you. Aaron_. I called him, before he could say hello, I said, "Thank you, they are beautiful. That was so sweet of you."

"Glad, you like them. I thought they would brighten your room. Plus, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. Speaking of that, I thinking the Bayview Restaurant, they have really good food and a patio overlooking the Potomac. Does 8:00 sound all right?" He questions.

"Sounds, perfect. I'm looking forward to spending some time with you."

"You sound tired, so I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest." He said in a caring voice. "Oh, by the way, I am glad you are back."

"Thank you again for the flowers. See you soon. Good night."

I fall asleep looking at the orchids, thinking of Aaron and remembering that great kiss we shared on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Finally**

Saturday, 3:30 A.M. I'm awaken by my buzzing phone, "Aaron."

"He struck again, Albany, but the victim is alive. Meet you at the jet." He said.

I jumped up, and pulled myself together. Grab my bag and ran out the door. Within twenty minute I am sitting on the jet waiting for the team. Aaron arrives, "Here I thought you could use this. I got you two extra shots of espresso."

"Bless you. So what happened?"

"According to Cruz" He was interrupted by the arrival of Rossi, Morgan and Blake. "I going to wait, till everyone gets here" In the meantime, he puts a call in to Garcia. She is just walking into her office. "Garcia, get everything you can and get it to us."

Rossi goes in the back to make coffee. Soon, the rest of the team is boarding the jet. On the flight, Garcia fills us in on the details so far. "Victim is Linda Boster, 28, Nurse. Her two roommates came home unexpectedly and interrupted the attack. The victim was taken to the hospital. She is sedated at the moment waiting for the succinylcholate to dissipate from her system. She is bruised and beaten but will recover. Crime scene is being held for your arrival, nothing has been processed. Detective Paul Robertson, will meet you at the scene. I am sending the address and all available details to your tablets now."

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch said. "When we land, JJ, you and Reid go to the hospital and check on the girl. The rest of us will check out the crime scene."

We all settle in for the remainder of the flight. I move to a seat in the front of the jet. Hotch comes up and sit across from me. He smiles, "Sorry, about our plans."

"We will make more plans when this is over. Thank you again for the flowers." I smiled. "I can't believe we are so close to ending this."

"You have put a lot of work in. You should be very proud of that." He praised her.

"Thank, but we haven't got him, yet."

"We will." Hotch assured her.

I nodded, "Hope so." I paused for a moment and softly said, "You missed me?'

Aaron's face turns a little red and then he smiled and said, "Yeah, I did."

We land; JJ and Reid leave to interview the victim. The rest of us go to the scene. We arrive around 5:30 A.M. Detective Robertson meets us and we get ready to enter. "Where are the roommates?" Hotch asks.

"They were shaken up. I had them taken to the station." The Detective answered.

"Blake, go to the Station and interview them." Hotch orders. She leaves.

The rest of us go in. Nothing seemed out of place until the bedroom. As they look around. "Detective, there is a used condom next to the bed. Get it to the lab now. Also, call and make sure they check the woman body for evidence and fingerprints. He injects them under the left breast, so tell them to check under the breast for prints and puncture marks. And this entire room, needs to be dusted." They continued to help process the scene for about the next hour.

Hotch walks toward me, "The girl is awake, go to the hospital. We have this. Tell Reid to meet us at the station."

The Detective arranges for an officer to take me. I walk to her hospital room. JJ is standing outside. "She just woke up, and hasn't talked to anyone yet." Reid leaves to go to the station to meet the rest of the team.

"Let me talk to her." I walk in the room. JJ follows and stands just inside the door.

"Hello, Ms. Boster. I'm Agent Jamison Grant, but you can call me Jamie and that is Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ for short. We know you have been through a lot in the last few hours. But, I really need your help. I don't want to cause you any pain. But, we need to know everything you can tell us about this man in order to catch him."

"I can't, I can't relive what he did to me." Ms. Boster pleaded.

"You are not the first woman, but you could be the last. He is a violent serial killer. I have been following him for four years. We need your help to end it. Believe me, if there was another way, any other way I wouldn't ask you."

"Will it just be the two of us?" She asks.

"Yes, you can just talk to me, that fine, Linda." I said grabbing her hand. "Would it be OK if JJ stayed in the room?"

She shook her head yes. "I met him about four days ago, I was having a drink at PJ's Pub with some friends. He came over to the table and starting buying us drinks. He seemed normal. He said his name was Gregg Smith, and he was from Indiana. I gave him my number. He called and invited me out to dinner last night; we had a nice time. I mentioned my roommates weren't going to be home, so I invited him over. When we got there, we drank some wine, talked and watched television. He seemed so nice. Everything was fine; we went in the bedroom. Starting kissing and got in bed, we were naked. Then he said he had a surprise for me. He told me to close my eyes, I did. I felt a sharp pain, like a sting under my breast. I ask what it was, he told me not to worry I would enjoy it. Then I couldn't move, couldn't scream, and then he" she broke down crying.

I move up and hugged her for a moment. "You are safe, he can't hurt you anymore."

She continued, "He raped me. He had such a horrible look on his face. I was so afraid. Then he pulled out a knife, and started to tell me that he was going to cut me. But, we had all night he was in no hurry. He cut my thigh. And then he inserted his fingers in my rectum. He" she said with tears running down her face, "was saying horrible things to me and laughing the entire time."

"What kind of things?"

She looked at me. "Called me a whore, bitch, told me I was worthless like all women. He started hitting me, Then, I heard my roommates come in the front door, they must have heard him screaming and beating me. They yelled to see if I was all right. He jump up and threw his clothes on, ran past them and out the door. Then they called the police." She finally took a breath.

"You did wonderful. You will survive this, but you need help. Find a therapist, they will help you with the bad days." I handed her my card. I wrote a number on the back. "If you ever want to talk to me about anything or if you need me. Just call this number and they will get in touch with me."

"My Mom is on her way, she should be here soon. Can you wait with me?" she asks.

"Of course, I need to make a phone, but JJ will be right here with you." JJ walked over to the bedside and took her hand.

I walk out the door, and call Hotch. "How is she?" he asks.

"Brutally beaten, scared to death. But, she is strong she will make it. He said he was Gregg Smith, from Indiana. Have Garcia run it to see it to see if anything shows up. Anything new?"

"We are waiting for the labs. Garcia hasn't been able to match the print yet. I will let you know as soon as we get a hit. Are you and JJ coming to the station?" he questions.

"She has asks us to stay until her Mom arrives. So, we are going to wait. Call and keep me updated."

"I will." He said in a concerned voice, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just really want to get this bastard."

"We will." Hotch reassured me.

About forty minutes later, the door opens; her Mother walks in and runs to her. I moved to the foot of the bed. After they both calm down. I tell her Mom, "You have a very special daughter, take good care of her."

JJ gets a call and nods at me. "Well, we are being called. Take care of yourself. And you have my number if you need me."

Linda eyes fills with tears, "Thank you, Jamie. Please find this man." I hugged her.

"We will, I promise."

As they walked down the hall, JJ said, "The call was from Rossi, he said we should meet them at the station."

I immediately called Hotch, "What going on?"

"We have a name."

"We are heading to the Station."

They walk in just as Garcia is starting the update on the unsub, "We got a hit off the fingerprint. The name is Ervin Thompson, 39 from Enid, Kansas. Yes, Jamie, he is at the top of your list. This guy's life was a train wreck, Mother was abusive, she committed suicide when he was fifteen, Father unknown, only relative an older sister. Joined the Army at 18 was dishonorable discharged for inappropriate sex relations with a female soldier. Probably, Army lingo for rape. Lived in Utah for a while off the grid. Then apparently moved to London in 2004."

"Garcia, I talked with the sheriff in Enid, he told me that Thompson had died when he was in the military?"

"He thought he did. Apparently the sister reported him dead, the paper published a obit and everything." Garcia reported.

"Sounds like she wanted him away from her and her life. Tell me about the financials."

"Old family money. We are talking a couple of million. He has a bank account in the Caymans. Oh, this is interesting. The Mother's house just sold, so the sister is moving."

"That's his stressor, selling of the Mother's home." Hotch added. "Garcia, how did the Mother commit suicide?"

"Just a moment, death certificate reads suicide. It was a self-inflicted wound to the chest, in the heart to be exact. Uck, according to the police report, he was lying next to his Mother when they got there. He had cut roses from her garden and put them across the body." She reported.

"Meaning of the roses. Damn. He killed his Mother. She was his first kill."

They worked late in the night following leads and checking area airports; nothing is showing up. The local police are watching his home in Kansas, in case he returns. Finally, at one o'clock, Hotch said, "We need to go to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow could be a busy one."

We all agreed, as we walked across the street to the hotel, Hotch and I are walking behind the others. He looks at me and says, "You need to get some rest."

"Yes, sir, so do you."

We go to our rooms. I'm up and at the station by six o'clock. Hotch walks in about ten minutes later. "There you are. Did you get some sleep?" I ask him.

"Probably more than you did. Anything new?" Hotch asks.

"No, I have check with the local, nothing so far. A few leads have been phone in but nothing has turned up. I haven't talked to Garcia."

"Let's do that." He puts in a call to Garcia, just as the rest of the team in coming in.

Rossi hands us both a cup of coffee. "Some how I knew you two were already be here."

"God bless you. I needed this. I only had two cups so far."

Garcia started, "Let me check. Oh, I have a Gregg Smith flying out of New York to Kansas City this morning at 5:00. He fits the description of Thompson."

"Garcia, get the security tape and compare it to Thompson's ID." Hotch orders.

About ten minutes later Garcia confirms it is Thompson.

"We're heading to Kansas." He said.

They board the jet for the three-hour flight and arrange to have sheriff meet them about five miles from the house. During the flight they receive a call confirming that Thompson is at the house. No sign of his sister. When they arrive at the house Hotch try calling him, but he doesn't pick up. Hotch picks up the megaphone, but he still doesn't reply. "Let me try, we have history." I walked out with the megaphone where he can see me from the house.

"Ervin, will you talk to me? After all, we have known each other a long time." I held up a phone and called him. Then moved back beside of the team.

"Well, hello Jamison. I was hoping you would be here. I saw you in Virginia Beach admiring my handy work. Are you working for them now?" He asks.

"No, just following you. But, now the game is over, so why not come on out?"

"What fun would that be?" He replied.

"Is your sister in there with you? If she is, why don't you let her come out?"

"She isn't going anywhere." He said.

I wonder what that statement meant. Is she dead or is she a hostage?

We continued this exchange for the next couple of hours. Finally, I ask, "How can we end this?"

His replied, "Come in by yourself and talk to me. I want to explain why I did this. No guns."

I hesitated, "OK, I will come in and talk, but then we will walk out together and you will be arrested. Those are my terms."

"Come in," he said very sternly.

She walked back to over beside of Hotch; "No way," Hotch said. "You can't do this."

"Look, it's three o'clock on Sunday afternoon. This needs to end. I will be wearing a mike; you will be able to hear everything going on. If I need you, you are right outside the door. Agent Hotchner, I will be OK."

They get me wired up. And I hand Hotch my gun. "Here take this one." He pulls his Glock 27 from his ankle holster. It's a small gun. I look at him, he isn't going to take no for an answer.

"OK" I stick it down the back of my jeans, pulling my blouse down over it and putting back on my vest.

Then he looks at everyone and says, "Give us a moment, please." Everyone walks away, he takes my arm and we move to the side of the SUV. "I'm not happy that you are doing this. If you need us, just say so. Be careful, this man has nothing to lose."

"Aaron, take a deep breath, I will be fine." I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Be careful." He says.

"Yes, sir." I replied as we walked back over and joined the team.

I head up to the porch the door opens and I walk in. "Nice to finally meet you in person." He was a very attractive man. I realize how these women could seduced by him.

"So, nice to see you, Jamison. Welcome to my home." He said.

"Let's talk. Where is your sister, I would like to meet her?"

"Soon, I wanted to tell you, what you want to know. Why. Let's start with my dear Mother; she was an alcoholic, abusive, hateful person. She sexually abused me from the age of ten. Do you know what that does to a little boy?" he asks.

"You had a horrible childhood, I get it. Is that why you killed her?"

"You figured out I did that, very good. Yes, it was. I couldn't take it. And it made me feel better." He said.

"So, you felt better every time you killed and tortured a woman? You did all of this just to make yourself feel better?"

"Let me tell you all about those whores. They all invited me into their beds. I just gave them what they deserved." Then he proceeded to go into detail what he would do to these women.

"You never were in love?" She already knew the answer. He is a sociopath; he lacks the ability to love or to have a meaningful relationship with anyone.

"I never had any luck with women. Even my sister kicked me out. She told everyone I died. Is that love?" he inquired. "You are the expert, could I have turned out any different?"

"Yes, we all have options in our life. We can choose the path we take. You have money that would have pay for a lot of therapy. So, I don't think your Mother is to blame for everything in your life."

"Maybe, I'm just a psychopath or sociopath or whatever, you call it?" he smiled.

"It is a possibility. We know you are a narcissist. Now, I think it is time that we leave."

He walks over and looks out the window. "There is a lot of people waiting to kill me when I walk out."

"No one is going to kill you. You have my word."

"But, they have to, I need to be stopped. And death is the only way." He said. "I always thought that you would kill me, but now you will be the reason they kill me."

"Get ready we are going in. He preparing for the end." Hotch said.

I knew with that statement, he was ready to end it. He heads back toward me; I quickly stand and grab my gun. But, then I feel a stick in my arm. I catch a hold of the syringe and jerk it out. Then yell "NOW." Within seconds, Hotch and Morgan come through the door and take Thompson out.

Hotch comes running over to me, the succinylcholate is beginning to take effect; all I can do is look at him. He wraps his arms around me to keep me from falling and tells me, "Jamie, you are going to be all right."

The medics come running in, Reid has informed them that I have been given succinylcholate, they lay me on the floor and start an IV to help flush my system. They rush me to the ambulance, Hotch turns to Rossi, "I am going with her."

Rossi replies, "We will meet you there."

Hotch climb in the ambulance beside of me. He picks up my hand and smiles. "You are going to be fine. They are giving something to make you sleep." The medic explains that by inducing sleep, it will keep me from panicking. Also, they may have to insert a breathing tube.

I could only move my eyes. Aaron leans down and kisses me on the forehead. I try to smile. Then I past out, the next thing I remember is being in the ER with Hotch standing beside of my bed. Slowly I turned my head; I have an IV attached to my hand. Hotch looks at me and brushes my hair out of my eyes with his fingers. "Feeling better?" He smiles. He leans down and kisses me.

"I'm fine, a headache. Is he dead?" I whispered.

"Yes, and they found his sister's body in the bedroom. He had killed her over a week ago." He told me.

The doctor comes in, "Agent Grant, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, I have a headache."

"That is from the drug. Most of the succinylcholate is out of your system. But, you will probably have a little muscle pain and a headache for the next few hours. We will go ahead and release you." He said. "You may feel tired for a day or two, but you will be fine."

Hotch asks, "Is she OK to fly? We are planning on returning to Washington tonight."

"Shouldn't be a problem. I will get you something for your headache. And bring in your release papers." He answers. "Any questions," he looks at Hotch, "from either of you."

"I don't think so. Thank you."

Hotch called the team, who are already on their way to the airport, to tell them we are on our way. I sign the papers; Hotch helps me into the SUV. Then he leans across me, fastens my seatbelt and kisses me. "You scared me, don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, I will try not to." I smiled. We go to the airport and board the jet.

Everyone is excited to see me. "I'm fine." After we get in the air, I moved back to a little sofa area and lie down. Rossi brings back a blanket and covers me. Everyone is exhausted so they settle in to rest.

Aaron walks back to check on me and brings me some water. I sit up and he puts the pillow behind my head. "Feeling better?" he asks.

"I am. Still a little dazed. You know, when you were talking to me in the ambulance I just kept thinking of how scared all of the women must have been. It is such a helpless feeling. You can't move, you can't defend yourself, you can't scream." Tears were forming in my eyes. "I was scared and I knew what to expect."

He grabbed my hand, "It's over now. He can't hurt anyone again."

I squeezed his hand, "I know. Thank you for staying with me."

"We still have about an hour. Lie back down and get some rest. Do you need anything else?" He asks.

"No, thank you. Stay close, please."

"Don't worry I'm not going too far." He smiled. I stretched back out and he covered me up. He smiled, "Close your eyes." He touched the side of my face with his hand and took a seat in a row across from me where I could see him.

We land just after midnight. Hotch said, "Grant, I will drop you off at the hotel."

"Whatever." I say good night to the team and walk to the car with Hotch. "You can just drop me at the door."

"No way, I need to make sure you make it to your room." He looks at me.

We get to my room; he takes the key card and opens the door. "Are you going to be OK? Or do you need me to stay?" he asks.

"Go home to Jack. I will all right."

He put his arms around me. I start to cry.

"I'm sorry. Go, I will be fine."

"You have been through a lot today and you are exhausted. Jessica is with Jack, no need to wake her up now. I can stay and I will stay if you want?" He asks.

"Yeah, I would like that. Just don't expect anything to happen tonight. I would like to remember our first time."

He laughs, "I think I can control myself. I can sleep on the sofa?"

"Not necessary. I'm gone to go take a shower." I finished, dried my hair and put on pajama bottoms and a tank top. I walk out of the bathroom and Aaron is gone. But, just then the door opens, and he walks back in.

"I thought you left."

"Went down to get my bag out of the car." He said. "Now, I'm going to take a shower."

He reappears after showering wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He climbs in bed next to me. I move over against him and he wraps his arm around me. "How are you feeling? You look tired, but beautiful."

"I still have a headache. I'm really tired and I sure I have looked much better. But thank you."

He kisses me on the forehead, "Get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." I fall asleep safe in his arms.

I woke up around six the next morning, we were spooning; I was in front he had his arm wrapped around me. I must admit it was really nice sleeping with him. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was asleep when I left. I returned and back up against his body. He pulled me closer, "Everything OK?" he kissed the back of my neck.

"Yeah" I rolled over and face him. Then I kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I have a question?" I kissed him, again. "How do you feel about morning sex?" I smiled.

"I'm all for it. Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?" He smiles.

"Yes." I kiss him. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." He said running his hand up my back. He sits up in the bed a little bit. "I should tell you I have some scars on my chest from a stabbing."

I pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him. Then lifted up my top to expose a ten-inch scar on my right side. "IED, Iraq, new medic first time suturing in the field."

He smiled, removed his shirt, "Stabbing, serial killer." And then he kissed me. "Birth control?"

"Diaphragm, in." I smiled, removed my top and started kissing him.

Then we enjoyed each other's bodies. I loved his hands touching every part of me. We shared a few very passionate kisses and then he move on top of me and into to me. We made wonderful love. It was a very satisfying experience for both of us.

After, he just held me. "So, when are you taking me on a date?" I ask laughing.

He pulled me a little closer and said, "What are you doing tonight? You want to have dinner with me and Jack."

"That would be nice, I can't wait to meet him."

He started kissing me. "So, is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?" I move my head up and kissed him.

"About the job offer?" he asks.

I laid my head back down on his shoulder. "I don't know that the rumor is. But, actually I have three offers. Homeland Security, CIA and the FBI. Homeland, I'm not considering. I'm still considering the other two. What is your opinion?"

He took a breath, "I can't tell you what to do. But, I can tell you that I would be very happy if you lived here. I think we need to explore this relationship. And of the two options, I think you're better suited for the FBI. What are they offering you?"

"Pretty much the same deal I have with DCRI. Teaching a couple of advanced classes and then doing field work with departments when needed." I smile, "We have a relationship?"

He smiles, nods his head yes and said, "I think we do." I moved on top of him and we make love.

By that time, it is almost 8:00. "I hate to leave you. But, I have to go home and see Jack. What time will you be coming in the office?" He asks.

"I will be in around 10:00." My phone buzzes, I pick it up and look at it. "It's the DCRI Director. I'll call him back."

Aaron is getting clean up and dressed; I get up and put on a robe. He walked over and sets his bag on the bed. He unties my robe and wraps his arms around my naked body and kisses me. We kiss, our tongues slipping gently between each other's lips. "See you later." Aaron said kissing me again.

"Can't wait." I smiled. He leaves.

I sit down, and phone the Director of the DCRI. And fill him in on the last forty-eight hours. He was very happy that this case was over with.

"When are you coming home?" he asks.

"I will let you know that in the next day or two. I still have some things to wrap up here."

"Jamie, please don't make any decisions until we get a chance to make a counter offer." He said.

"Have you been spying on me?" I laughed.

"No, but I have friends and they tell me things. Take care I will talk to you soon."

"I will call you tomorrow. Thank you, Andre for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Happiness and Love**

About 10:30, I arrive at my office and work on the reports on the case. I complete and email them to Aaron. I also, start taking the pictures off from the board and erasing the timeline. I put all information in an envelope and label it, Ervin Thompson, Enid, Kansas.

I pickup my Duke coffee mug and went across the hall to get a cup of coffee. I see the conference room door open. And the team is standing at the table talking. I walk in "Hello, I'm I interrupting?"

"No, How are you Jamie? Feeling better than last night?" Rossi asks putting his arm around me.

"Much. Felt like I had been ran over by a truck last night. Feel fine, now. I'm still a little tired. I just wanted to stop by and tell you, I talked with Director Daling of the CDRI this morning, he wanted me to tell you all how much he appreciated all of the time and effort you put in on this case. And to thank you for letting us assist you."

"So, when are you heading back to Paris?" Alex asks.

"Later in the week, I have a few things to tie up here."

Interesting choice of words, Aaron thought.

Morgan said, "Well, before you leave we all have to go out for a drink. What about tonight?"

"Sorry, tonight won't work for me. Everyone free tomorrow night?"

Everyone shook that head and said yes. "Great, tomorrow after work then. I will plan on coming in the afternoon and to pack up my office."

Everyone heads back to their desks. "Hotch, can I have a moment?"

"Sure, Grant come on in." he said. I follow him in his office. "What can I do for you?"

"We will talk about that later." I said with a smile. "I completed my reports on the case and emailed them to you. If you need anything else, let me know."

"We will talk about that later." He smiled.

"That time are you picking me up or should I meet you at the restaurant?"

"I will be over around 5:15 or so. I told Jack we would be over to pick him up around 6:30." He said with a grin.

"That sounds like a great plan."

"Did you have a nice conversation with your Director this morning? When are you planning on leaving?" he asks.

"Trying to get rid of me? I told him I needed a couple of days. I thinking I will leave late Friday night, he is flying me back on the DCRI jet. Which is very nice of them. That way I will have the weekend to pack up my apartment and I can meet with Daling on Monday. I'm hoping I can get everything taken care of in about ten days and be back here."

"You have to gone that long? Have you talked to our director yet?" Hotch questions her.

"Not yet, they called and schedule a meeting for today at 2:00. I going to accept it, we will just have to work out the details. Well, I better go back to my office before the team starts to talk. See you later."

"You will. I have a lunch meeting, so I will be out of my office until about 1:30. If I don't see you before your meeting good luck." He smiled.

I walked out of his office and back to mine.

I finish packing up stuff, Penelope, and JJ stop by and invite me to lunch. We head over to a little restaurant across the street. "I'm going to miss you so much." Penelope said.

"I'm going to share something with you two, please don't say anything about it."

Penelope interrupts, "It's about you and Hotch, you're in love. I knew it."

I glanced at her, "No, that wasn't that I was going to say. I have a job offer from the FBI and I am accepting it. So, I'm moving here."

"That's great, what's the job?" JJ asks.

"To teach at the Academy and also, to do some field work. I have a meeting with the Director this afternoon to finalize everything. I'm excited about it. I'm ready to move back here."

"I'm so happy that you will be with us. What about, the Hotch and you thing, do you think that will ever happen? I still think you would be the perfect couple." Penelope said with the sweetest look on her face.

"Gee, I don't know. He's a nice guy."

"He does care about you. He watched over so closely coming back on the jet Sunday night. You could tell by the look on his face that he was very concern. And then when we landed, I offered to drop you off and he insisted on doing it. Did he walk you to your room?" JJ asks.

"I think he was just being protective of me as a team member. Yes, he did walk me to my room." I answered trying not to smile. "Back to the subject of me moving here, I called about a loft today, it's in old towne? Is that a good location? When I lived here years ago, it wasn't so good."

"Now, it's safe. A lot of those building have been renovated and it has a lot of cafés and shops. And it's close." JJ replied.

"It is in an old factory. The loft looked really nice on the web. Anyway, I'm going to go check it out tomorrow."

"Jamie, if you find yourself homeless, you can stay with me for a while." Offered Penelope.

"That's sweet. But, I want to find somewhere, so I can ship my stuff back. And not have to rely on someone else to do it. They will let do a six-month lease on the loft. If I hate it I can move then."

We had a great lunch, they are so much fun to talk to. It's nice to have friends. We also, agreed to do another _Girls Night Out_, when I return.

I got back to my office and headed over to the Academy to meet with the Director. The meeting went very well, they agreed to my conditions, which were not unreasonable. Aaron had told me this morning that the BAU has two weeks off the beginning of July. So, my start date with the FBI will be July 15th. I thought that would give me time to get settled in my place and the city. And of course, spend sometime with Aaron and Jack.

After that, I went back to my hotel room and pack up some of my clothes. If I don't find a place by the time I leave on Friday, I will take my things over to Luke's house and leave them there until I get back.

Then I called and told Dad about case being over and the new job. He was overjoyed that I was moving back. "Does this also mean that we should plan on you, Aaron and Jack being here for the 4th?" he smugly asks.

"Yes, it does. I guess you were right. Go ahead and say it."

"I'm not going to say I told you so. But, I could tell by the way you two looked at each other, you were meant to be together. I'm happy you both realized it." He said.

Around 4:30 I get a call from Aaron, "Hi honey."

"You sound happy. Your meeting must have gone well?" He asks.

"It did. I will tell you about it later. Are you at the office?"

"No, I'm getting in my car. I will see you in about five minutes. Get naked." He laughed.

"Yes, sir."

I stripped off my clothes and put on a robe. Then pour us some wine. A few minutes later he knock on the door. I opened it, without a word he started kissing me and then pick me up and toss me on the bed. Then fell on top of me. "Glad to see me are you?"

"Very," he said untying the robe and opening it up to expose my naked body. He kissed my breasts and all parts of my body, he slip his hand in between my legs, and very slowly starts to please me. Suddenly, he stopped. "You are such a tease."

He stands up, removes his clothes and gets back in bed. His hands go down my body, followed by his lips. He pleasures me until I orgasm. He moves back up and starts kissing my neck. I push him over on his back, I move my hand down on him, god he was so hard, I moved down and teased him with my tongue and then I made him one very happy man.

Afterward, we lay there holding each other. "I don't think I can take you being gone for ten days."

"Missing each other might be good for us. Or are you just talking about missing the sex?"

"I will miss the sex. But, I will miss you the most." He said.

"You can call me, we can do Facetime, it's only going to be a week or so we will manage. Think about how hot our sex will be when I get back."

He laughs, "That will be just about the time we are going to go to your Dad's. It might be hard for us to have hot sex in your old bedroom."

"The three of us are going to Dad's?" I smiled.

"He invited us. We can sleep together there, can't we? He won't have a problem with that?" He seriously said.

"No. And also, when I talked to him this afternoon I told him we would be down. He is thrill that we all are coming and that we are together."

He smiled, "Did he say _I told you so_? Because he did you know. The Sunday morning we were on the deck talking. You and Mary had gone in the house, your Dad was talking about life. He said sometimes the best things come in to our lives when we least expected it. Then he told me to keep my eyes open."

"Sound like Dad. He said he was very happy for us and he thinks we belong together."

He kisses me and replies. "Your Dad is a smart man."

"We have got to get ready and go pick up, Jack. We are going to a taco place tonight, so it is very casual." He said.

"Great." I clean up and pull on a pair of jeans, a tee and then flip-flops. And we leave to go pick up Jack.

We arrive at Aaron's, "Wait I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me?" I looked at him.

"Jamie, he will love you. Just be yourself." He kisses me that calms me down.

We walk in, Jack comes running over and hugs his Dad. Aaron smiles and said, "Jack, this is Jamie, a friend of mine."

"Hi Jamie" he said

"It's nice to meet you, Jack. Your Dad has told me a lot about you."

The babysitter, Mrs. Wilson walks over and said good night to Aaron and leaves for the day. Aaron said, "I'm going to go change my clothes. You two get to know each other."

Jack looks at me and asks, "Do you like legos?"

"I love legos."

"Come on I will show you what I'm building." I follow him into the living and we sit down on the floor.

"Wow, it's a dinosaur. Neat."

He explains to me in detail how he was assembling this. He's just like his Dad, I thought.

We sit there and build a lego dinosaur. We had a wonderful time, we laughed at how funny we could make it look. I looked over my shoulder and Aaron was standing there watching us.

"Who hungry for tacos?" Aaron yelled.

"We are." Jack jumped up. "Do you like tacos, Jamie?" he asks.

"I love tacos."

"Come on let's go." Aaron orders.

We get to LaTacos; we are seated in a booth. Jack sits beside of his Dad. We order our dinner and visit. "What grade are you Jack?"

"I just finished the third. I really like school, but I'm glad we are on summer vacation."

He said.

"Summers are always, more fun. Do you go to the school on Woodbury?"

Aaron, "Yes, he does."

"Luke's new house is a couple of blocks from there. My nephews go to that school. Jack, do you know, Nate Grant?"

"I know Nate, he was in the other 3rd grade class. But, I played soccer with him at recess. He's my friend." Jack smiled.

"Nate is my nephew. We will have to go visit him and his little brother sometime."

"That would be cool." Jack replied. "Do you live there, too?"

"No, right now, I live in Paris, France. But, I have been over here working with your Dad for the last few weeks. And in about two weeks, I'm moving here."

"That's good, we wouldn't get to see you very much if you lived in France. So, I'm glad you're moving." He grinned.

The food came and they continued to visit while they enjoyed their tacos. As we were walking out of the restaurant, Aaron notices Jack taking hold of my hand. He smiles at me.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Aaron said, "Come on, Jack. Let's walk Jamie to her room."

"OK." Jack got out of the car and grabbed my hand as we walked in.

We get on the elevator, "Six floor, please." Jack presses the button. "Thank you."

"Time to say, good night. Jack." Aaron said as we walked into the room.

"When will we see you again?" Jack asks.

"I'm sure I will see you in the next couple of days. I really enjoyed meeting you tonight. I had a really good time."

"I had a really good time, too. See you soon." He said and gave me a big hug.

Aaron leaned over and gave me a kiss; "See you later." He winked.

"Good night, Jack. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Jamie. See you soon." Jack said as they left.

I pack a bag; I'm going over and spend the night at Aaron's after Jack goes to bed.

On the way home, Jack asks, "Dad, is Jamie your girlfriend?"

Aaron hesitated for a moment, the then replied, "Yes, she is I like very much."

"That's good. I like her, too." He told his Dad. That brought a smile to Aaron's face.

About 10:00, Aaron opens up his door, pulls me in and takes my bag. We walk in to his bedroom. "Hi honey, thanks for inviting me over. I thought tonight went well. He is a great little boy."

"He adores you. He told me so." Aaron leans down and kisses me. Then he tells me about the exchange they had in the car.

"That's so sweet."

"I'm tired let's go to bed." He said.

"Sounds good." I pull out my pajama bottom and a tee.

"What are those for?" he questions.

"There is a little boy in the house, so I didn't think I should sleep naked."

"Don't put them on yet." He replied. I smile and then get into bed naked. He slides in beside of me. "I'm going to miss you." We kiss.

"Ten days at the most. I will be back." We share more kisses. "Promise."

We make wonderful love and fall asleep snuggling. I get up during the night and put my pajama on. When we awaken in the morning, he has his arm under my tee with his hand cupping my breast. I chuckled. Not long after that I feel his hand squeezing my breast, so our morning started in a beautiful way. "Are you coming in the office, today?" He asks.

"Probably, around 2:00 or so, I'm going to stop over to Luke's and drop off some of my stuff. And, I'm looking a loft space in Old Town, this morning."

"That's a nice area. But, this is a nice area also, I still think you should stay here for a while, until we decided what to do?" he replied.

"Thank you. But I think it will be better if I have my own place for now. And it's only five minutes from here." She kissed him, "But, thanks for the offer."

I got up, and I left by 7:15 to go back to my hotel.

Aaron was in the kitchen when Jack got up; he walked in and asked. "Is Jamie here? I thought I heard her?"

"No, she isn't here, buddy. Would if be OK if she was here sometimes? I mean stay overnight?" Aaron asks.

"Sure, Dad she is your girlfriend. And I really had fun last night. She is really nice. Is she coming over tonight?" Jack smiled.

"I don't know we have to go to a meeting after work, but I will ask her and see." Aaron said smiling about the fact that Jack liked her so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Finishing Up**

My phone rings, I switch on the speaker. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asks.

"On my way to look at the loft. I'm meeting the Property Manager this morning."

"Sure you don't want to stay with Jack and me? He told me this morning it would be all right with him if you stay over." He told her.

"That's sweet. But, he probably meant for a night or two, not moving in." I laughed.

"What time are you coming in today? Do you want to meet me for lunch?" he asks. "I was thinking we could do room service. Interested? After all you are leaving in two days?" he sighs.

"I guess that would be fine with me. I don't want you to be sad. What time is this lunch?"

"I will leave here around noon. See you later." He tells me as I am pulling in the parking lot.

"Looking forward to it."

I look at the loft and return to the hotel to meet Aaron. I get undressed and put on a robe. About ten minutes later he knocks on my door. "Hi, honey." He said as he walks in and kisses me.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch."

"We are going out tonight with the team, so I wanted some alone time with you is that so bad?" He asks as he is removing his clothes and climbing in bed. I walk over and stand beside of the bed. I untie my robe and let it fall to the floor.

"No, that is not bad at all. I think it is very sweet." I get in bed next to him and he pulls me on top of him. We make love. After, I lay there on top of him wrapped in his arms.

He hugs me a little tighter, "God, am I going to miss you." He tells me. I slide off and move beside of him.

"I won't be gone that long. You will be fine." I kiss him.

"I know, but I will miss you. Why don't you check out of the hotel today, and stay with us the next two nights? Jack is fine with you spending the night." He asks.

"That would be really nice. OK, I will check out and drop my stuff off at Luke's. I rented the loft today." He looked kind of surprised. "It's really nice, I signed a six month lease. I can get the keys on Friday. I think you will like it. Really, nice kitchen and a huge master closet."

"That's good and it is close. I have to go back to work." He said as he pulls me closer.

"No, we don't have time. But, I will be in your bed tonight. That gives you something to look forward to."

He cleans up and redresses, I grab my robe. I walk him to the door. "See you in about an hour or so."

"Stop by when you get in. I'm sure I need to talk to you." He smiles

"Yes, sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Right now just kiss me." He said. And I did.

I walked in my office around 2:30, put my stuff away and went over to the BAU. "We thought you forgot we were going out tonight?" Morgan said.

"No way, I had something to do. Now, I'm here to pack up and clear out my office. Is Hotch in?" Nice touch I thought. "I need to talk him about a couple of things."

"Yeah, he is in his office." Morgan replied.

"Better go talk to him then." I walk up the stairs to his office and knock on the door.

"Yes," he said, "Grant, come in. Close the door please."

"Nice to see you. Actually, I do have something to talk to you about. Luke called and asked me to watch the boys for a little while tomorrow afternoon. So, I was thinking I could take Jack with me. Then you could come over after work and I will fix dinner for all of us. You and Luke need to meet."

"That would be fine. Is there anything else to discuss?" he asks.

"I talked to Andre today. My flight is schedule for 11:00 Friday night. They arranged for a car to pick me up and take me to the airport."

"That only gives us two more days to be together." He said.

"I'm coming back you won't even have time to miss me. OK, I'm going to go call Luke about tomorrow. Talk to you later."

"Wait about going out with the team tonight. I think we should tell them about us? They probably already know it. But, I want to make it official." He smiles.

"That's up to you. Whatever you decide is fine with me. I will follow your lead. See you at the bar."

As I'm walking past Reid and Morgan, "I will see you guys later."

I went back to my office to pack up my personal stuff. Penelope had offered to put the box in the BAU's storage room, until I got an office. I was labeling it when Hotch stuck his head in and said, "Do you have a minute; Cruz wants to talk to us?"

"Sure." I walk over to Cruz's office with him.

We walk in and have a seat. "I want you both to know what a good job you did on the Thompson case. And, Grant I heard congratulations are in order; you are joining us here at the FBI. I think you will be happy here. When are you starting?"

"July 15th. I'm going back to Paris on Friday, to resign my position at the DCRI and pack my things. Then I'm going to go visit my family for a week or so. Thank you for allowing me to work on this case with the BAU. It has been a good experience. They are an excellent team."

"Thank you. It has been nice to have Grant on our team. She was essential part of the culmination of this case. Her profiling and knowledge of the unsub proved to be an valuable asset." Hotch added.

"Well, I hope you get a chance to work with us again. I won't keep you any longer just wanted to say thank you." Cruz stated.

Hotch and I leave the office. "You laid it on a bit thick in there didn't you. They have already hired me. But, thank you."

"I meant everything I said. You are amazing. And I hope you get to work with us again." He smiled. We walked back in my office and out of view of everyone; he leans forward and kisses me. "See you later."

I pack up and get ready to go to the bar. I go and turn in my ID and office key. Then head back up to Aaron office. He is still sitting at his desk. I pull my DUKE mug out of my bag, "Here this is for you, to remember me by."

He laughs, "Thank you, I will use if everyday. Are you leaving for the bar?"

"Yes, they are waiting on me."

"I should be there within ten minutes, save me a seat next to you." He orders.

I lean over his desk and kiss him.

I walked out to the elevator where everyone is waiting. "There she is?" Reid said.

Finally, I need a drink." Penelope whines.

"Let's go people." I said waving my hands to herd them into the elevator.

We arrive at the bar and pull together a couple of tables in the corner of the room. We start arranging chairs I put my sweater of the chair next to me. "Oh, I hope it is OK, I told my brother, if he didn't have anything to do to drop by."

"The more the merrier." Morgan grabs another table and adds it to our grouping. Hotch and Rossi are not here yet. We go ahead and order some drinks and appetizers. Just as the drinks are delivered, Hotch shows up, I remove my sweater from the chair and he sits down, "What are you drinking?" he asks me.

"Guinness."

The waitress come over he orders a pitcher of Guinness. He tops off my glass, and fills his glass.

"Thanks." He gives me a quick kiss. We continue like it never happened.

Rossi finally arrived. "Sorry, I'm late. I stop and pick up something. We wanted to get something for you that you could use. We have notice most the sweatshirt you own have Duke across them, well you are running in Washington now and we wanted you to fit in.

I open the bag it is a Georgetown University sweatshirt. "Thank you, I will cherish it. I will even wear it the next time I go to my Dad's."

Everyone was acting a little strange, except Jamie and Aaron. "What did I miss, everyone seems a little shocked about something." Rossi said.

"Everything is OK as far as I know, nothing has happened." I smiled

"I haven't noticed anything different. So, I don't know what I missed." Hotch said,

"Wait, we are being played." Morgan said. "OK, you two give it up." He smiled.

"I'm sure, I don't know what you mean?" Hotch replied.

"Me, neither. Hotch told me he greeted everyone with a kiss. That's not true? I'm so naïve sometimes."

Everyone start to laugh.

"Sorry, that is his dark sense of humor showing up." I apologized to everyone. "Now ask your questions."

"Wait, one more thing." Aaron turns and gives me a very serious kiss. "Now you know."

"A toast; To Jamie and Aaron. It's about time they admitted it to us and each other." Rossi raised his glass. "Happiness."

We drink. Aaron kisses me again and put his arm around the back of my chair.

Penelope is jumping with joy. "I'm so happy. I told you, the perfect couple."

"Thank you. Not to change, the subject. But, I do have some other news. Most of you probably have already heard about this. I accepted a position with the FBI, so I am moving here."

"That is great news." Morgan comments, "We will be glad to have you around."

They all set there for the next couple of hours eating, drinking and sharing stories. I told them after I got settled in my loft they all were invited over for dinner. We said good night, I told them I would stop by and see them before I left.

I followed Aaron over to his place, I parked next to him and he carried my bag up. We walk in and are greeted by Jack, he hugs me hello and then his Dad. Aaron hands Jack my bag and said, "Here put that in my room for Jamie. Thanks, buddy." Mrs. Wilson says good night and leaves.

Jack, Aaron and I set on the floor and played with legos until it was his bedtime. And then I read him a bedtime story, gave him a kiss and told him to have sweet dreams. Dad kisses him good night and told him he loved him. We walked out of his room, Aaron pulled the door almost closed, and walked into the living room. Aaron turned on sport center and stretched out on the sofa.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Then over to Aaron, set my water on the coffee table. He reached up, took my hand and pulled on top of him. "I'm so glad you are here with us." He said kissing me.

"This is really nice. Jack is a great little boy, and you're such a great Dad."

He is quiet, and is smiling at me as I am talking. He kisses me, stared in my eyes and said. "I love you. I just realized that. James, I love you."

I smile and kiss him. "Aaron, I love you, with all my heart."

I think that fact that we had fallen in love so deeply had taken us both by surprise. We just stay on the sofa for a little while. Then went to bed. We made love; it was wonderful. We wrapped ourselves in each other's body and fell fast asleep. Looking forward to our future.


End file.
